Tzüche, Pouksland
Tzüche is the capital city of Pouksland , as well as the most populated city on the country. It's famous for it's cultural variety, as well as being host for some of Pouksland's famous landmarks. It is rated as the best city in Pouksland, and the most touristic city, with a huge cultural variety of places and sightseeing locations. Tzüche was devastated after two bombings during the second Arkotzan-Guandmarian War, but has been rebuilt. Founding Tzüche was founded in 1187 by Graerukov as center of operation for the newly established colony of Poksrae. After Pouksland's independence Tzüche quickly began to grow and expand into it's official capital. During the great expansion of 1373 Tzüche lost a significant part of it's population due to their citizens moving to the newly established cities, but slowsly recovered. Tzüche's oldest buildings include The Grey Mannor and The Bordovya Church. Climate Being in the norther-central past of the country, Tzüche's climate is mostly cold, the coldest temperature reading was of 49 degrees under zero. Most of the territory is alpine forest but the western part of the city is considered tundra. Tzüche snows most of the year except on summer when it's greeted with rain. Despite this, many people preffer to live in Tzüche. Economy Tzüche is a prosperous economic city. It's filled with all sorts of businesses, from big to small. Being the most touristic city on Pouksland, Tzüche offers many businesses for it's citizens, as well as high class homes and places. However, the gap between high and low class is very big, but the majority of Tzüche's citizens are high-middled class. Transport Due to Pouskland's small restriction on cars, Pouksland offers many alternative ways of transport. All across the city there are "Uco-Berceto Stanfek" (Eco-Bike Stands) where civilians can rent a bike in order to travel through the city for a small fee of 1 Widget per 2 hours. Another means of transport is the "Tzüche Onrëlle" (Tzüche Monorail) which ticket costs of .5 widgets. Goverment Being the capital city of Pouksland, Tzüche is the goverment's center. This is because Tzüche is where The Grey Mannor is located, as well as The National Court of Justice. Being the two most important goverment places in the country, Tzüche hosts most political events such as elections, congresses, talks and reunions. Tzüche's mayor is Achkmon Püresch. Culture Tzüche is a culturaly varied city. Many of the city's districts not only have pre-poukslandic influences; mantaining cultures and architechtural styles from the 1300's, but different districts in the city have other influences, such as the Särvata district, strongly influenced by Luthionian culture. and the Azeraed Vurkatola (Azelian Square). Another example is the Kravened Törka (Seventh Avenue) which holds various restaurants specializing in Guandmarian, Tannarabian, Borean and Milromanian cuisine. There are also a numerous amounts of different monuments in the city, such as Orelovi Drevaek's statue in Tzüche's main square, the Silver Chariott, the 2013 bombings monument and many more. Some of Tzüches buildings are as old since the colony was founded. One of these is The Grey Mannor and The Court of Justice. These buildings offer tours and parts of them serve as museums. Category:Pouksland Category:Locations